


Best friend

by Shulz



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Jamie Dutton /Rip Wheeler
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Il Montana è un paradiso, e il Ranch dei Dutton è un paradiso nel paradiso.  
Addormentarsi con milioni di stelle sulla testa e il silenzio ancestrale della natura selvaggia intorno.  
Svegliarsi all'alba era quasi un piacere per Jamie, guardare il sole illuminare piano piano tutta quella bellezza così antica e renderla visibile ai suoi giovani occhi.  
Prendere parte al ritmo millenario della natura.  
Si sentiva fortunato.  
Poi la giornata cominciava e il peso della vita impostagli da suo padre, del disprezzo di sua sorella, il fatto di sentirsi invisibile e inadeguato dopo la morte di Lee lo facevano tornare di nuovo nel suo triste e solitario guscio.  
Jamie era al college per diventare avvocato, per volere del padre. Era all'ultimo anno e presto sarebbe tornato a casa per sempre.  
Aveva preso una breve vacanza dallo studio ed era tornato al ranch qualche giorno a salutare i suoi visto che per parecchi mesi a venire, forse un intero anno, non si sarebbe potuto più muovere, troppo impegnato con lo studio e il tirocinio in un grande studio legale di NY city.  
L'accoglienza non era stata quella che sperava, solo il piccolo Kacey era sinceramente contento di vederlo mentre sua sorella gli aveva sputato chiaramente in faccia il suo disprezzo, suo padre era rimasto freddo come al solito.  
Si era quasi pentito di non essere rimasto con i pochi amici che aveva al college.  
Però al Ranch Dutton c'era una persona che voleva vedere.  
Più di suo padre, dei suoi fratelli, del cielo incontaminato.  
Rip Wheeler.  
Rip era l'unico amico che avesse mai avuto al Ranch, anche se era più grande di lui di qualche anno, non lo trattava da idiota, lo ascoltava, lo aiutava quando aveva bisogno.  
Jamie e Rip erano stati molto vicini dopo la morte della mamma, Rip lo capiva, era l'unico a farlo, e Jamie capiva lui.  
Avevano un'amicizia davvero speciale.  
Poi Beth si è messa in mezzo, lo aveva raggirato e sedotto e Rip si era allontanato da lui, senza una parola o un vero motivo.  
Jamie la odiava per questo ed eraconvinto che lei lo avesse fatto apposta per fargli del male.  
A Jamie era mancato Rip e voleva dirglielo, uscire con lui a bere una birra, ricucire in po' l'amicizia, visto che presto sarebbe tornato a vivere lì.  
Rip aveva l'abitudine di alzarsi prima dell'alba, come lui.  
Lo trovò come al solito già lavoro con i cavalli, mentre tutto intorno ancora dormiva.  
"Ehi, Rip...tutto ok?" lo salutò avvicinandosi. Si sentiva impacciato, come se stesse disturbando, come se ormai fosse un astraneo.  
"Oh cavolo, Jamie! Quando sei tornato!" rispose Rip in una risata, avvicinandosi e abbracciandolo forte, scuotendolo un po'.  
Jamie si sentì piccolo fra le sue braccia e arrossì.  
"Ieri sera...ma era tardi e non volevo disturbarti..." si scusò.  
"Sai che non disturbi...ma fatti vedere, cittadino!" Rip rideva.Lo allontanò da se tenendo per le spalle. Era magro e alto con i capelli lisci e scuri che gli cadevano sugli occhi grandi ed espressivi, sopracciglie folte, perfettamente rasato.  
Jamie aveva un paio di jeans scuri,con sopra una camicia e un pullover di cashmere blu, scarpe allacciate. Arrossì.  
"Non vergognarti Jamie...il tuo mondo ora è questo..." c'era un po' di nostalgia nella sua voce.  
Gli occhi azzurri di Rip catturarono i suoi e per un istante si spalancarono. Rip armeggiò un po'... " Ma se vuoi unirti a questo rozzo cowboy, vatti a mettere un paio di stivali e un cappello e andiamo a fare un giro a cavallo" propose Rip, lo sguardo serio.  
Jamie spalancò gli occhi.  
"Dici sul serio?" disse  
"Ma certo...solo tu e io...come ai vecchi tempi!" fece un piccolo sorriso."Ora muoviti...ti aspetto al cancello nord fra 15 minuti"  
"Ci sarò..." Jamie corse in casa, eccitato, col cuore in gola.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie volò letteralmente. Prese il suo solito cavallo e raggiunse Rip. Una sagoma scura nella luce dell'aurora.  
Non appena lo vide apparire, senza una parola, Rip imboccò uno dei sentieri che si dipanano nei boschi e Jamie lo seguì, restando in silenzio anche lui, non osando spezzare il momento.  
Cavalcarono uno dietro l'altro per quasi un'ora, il sole aveva già fatto capolino dietro la grande montagna e stava pian piano schiarendo.  
Poco dopo Rip si fermò.  
"Siamo arrivati, Jamie, leghiamo i cavalli e andiamo a piedi " disse Rip, parlando per la prima volta da un'ora.  
"Non sono mai stato qui, Rip..." rispose  
"Nessuno ci è mai stato a parte me...e ora te..." lo informo, dolcemente.  
Jamie era sorpreso.  
"Davvero?"chiese  
"Sicuro" rispose lui. Prese una coperta e una borsa dalla sella, assicurò i cavalli e camminarono ancora un quarto d'ora, fino a sbucare in una radura erbosa e soleggiata con un laghetto e una una cascatella. Un posto che starebbe bene in una storia di fate.  
"Ecco il mio posto segreto..." disse orgoglioso, gettando la borsa a terra "ti piace, Jamie?"domandò, piano.  
Jamie aveva gli occhi spalancati "È meraviglioso Rip...come lo hai trovato..."  
"Casualmente, radunando le mandrie, ma non ci ho mai portato nessuno."  
"Neanche Beth?" Jamie si lasciò sfuggire, pentendosi subito.  
Rip si adombrò. "No..." rispose " però ci ho portato te..." disse guardandolo negli occhi, serio.  
A Jamie mancò un attimo l'aria.  
"Certo..." sorrise un po' forzatamente "siamo ancora amici, no?"  
Rip lo guardò addolorato, poi si avvicinò.Forse troppo .  
"Certo che siamo amici , Jamie..." gli disse, inclinando la testa verso di lui. Poi si tolse il cappello e disse " Adesso ti mostro quello che faccio quando sono qui".  
Aprì la coperta e la stese sul prato, ci gettò sopra il cappello, si sedette e si tolse gli stivali, poi le calze, poi la camicia,la cintura, i pantaloni, poi in piedi guardando Jamie negli occhi, si tolse lentamente anche le mutande.  
Rimase lì, nudo, a guardare Jamie mentre Jamie lo guardava indietro, rosso in viso..  
Sorrise. Si voltò e avanzò verso l'acqua. Jamie ebbe una vista privilegiata della sua schiena perfetta e del suo culo ancora più perfetto. Si voltò un secondo e si tuffò.  
Jamie era pietrificato, non sapeva che fare, che pensare, che dire.  
"Allora?",chiamò Rip, un po' petulante, " ci vuole molto?"  
Jamie si scosse e rispose "Arrivo..." con una voce che non sembrava la sua.  
Si spogliò in un batter d'occhio, indugiando sui boxer, chiudendo gli occhi, li abbassò e li calciò via. Poi si diresse nell'acqua. Rip si era avvicinato e lo stava aspettando, fermo.Entrò piano senza tuffarsi e quando fu vicino a Rip si immerse completamente. Riemergendo e tirando indietro i capelli. L'acqua era fredda, ma lui si sentiva caldo. Le guance rosse.  
Rip era ancora più vicino.  
Sempre più vicino, fino a quando non sentì le loro gambe sfiorarsi, e una mano che saliva lenta dal polso fino al gomito alla spalla al viso. Rip lo guardava intensamente negli occhi, le ciglia bagnate,gli occhi brillanti e lui fu catturato come un cervo dai fari. Si avvicinava lentamente, guardando alternativamente i suoi occhi e le sue labbra, non riuscendo a decidere dove soffermare lo sguardo. Schiuse la bocca, la sua lingua leccò il labbro inferiore...Jamie lo guardò dritto negli occhi e annuì piano...finalmente Rip chiuse la distanza. La sua bocca si chiuse su quella di Jamie in un bacio subito appassionato, caldo, erotico.  
La lingua calda di Rip leccava con forza la cucitura delle sue labbra, volendo entrare, e quando Jamie aprì la bocca lui piegò la testa e il bacio fu subito profondo e sporco. La lingua di Rip nella sua bocca era avida e spingeva forte, catturando la sua, leccando ovunque, assaggiando tutto. Jamie emise un gemito, quasi un rantolo.  
Si fece immediatamente duro e si spinse contro Rip, trovandolo altrettanto eccitato. Gemettero insieme, uno nella bocca dell'altro.  
Si staccarono lentamente.  
"Rip non pensavo che..." Jamie balbettava, stringendo Rip, desiderando il suo tocco, il suo calore.  
"Jamie, ti ho sempre desiderato. L'ho capito quando te ne sei andato...mi manchi ogni giorno...mi manca la nostra amicizia, e ho capito di volere di più. " disse senza fiato.  
"Oh dio Rip..."Jamie lo baciò ancora, profondamente, muovendosi contro di lui.  
Rip gli mise le mani sotto al culo, sollevandolo, Jamie avvolse le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi. Si alzò e uscì dall'acqua, trasportando Jamie, arrivò alla coperta e lo deposito giù.  
"Sei mio..." disse guardandolo, e si chinò a baciarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie passò le braccia intorno al collo di Rip e lo baciò ancora.  
Rip rispose con tutto se stesso.  
I baci di Rip erano tutti profondi e lenti e Jamie si sentiva stordito. Rip cominciò a spostare le sue labbra e la sua lingua più in basso, sulla gola , le clavicole evidenti, le spalle morbide.  
Mordeva e baciava profondamente, lasciando segni di denti e lividi scuri.La barba corta e ispida che lo arrossava e graffiata al suo passaggio. Sembrava che lo volesse mangiare.  
"Mio dio , Rip..." Jamie gemeva senza vergogna incitandolo e invitandolo a fare di più.  
Le sue mani vagavano sulla schiena forte, lasciando segni, poi si posizionarono sulla testa di Rip , guidandolo dove lo voleva.  
Sui capezzoli sensibili, sullo stomaco e sempre più in basso.  
Jamie gemeva e si lamentava, sfacciatamente chiedendo di più.  
"La tua bocca Rip...ti prego voglio la tua bocca..." chiese arrossendo, con un filo di voce.  
"Quello che desideri tesoro..." e si abbassò fino al suo inguine, le labbra che sfioravano il cazzo dolorosamente duro e bagnato di Jamie. Le passò su e giù per la lunghezza, leggermente.  
Jamie tremava, il piacere lo stava facendo navigare in un altro mondo, tutto stava scomparendo intorno a lui.  
"Rip...oh mio dio ...Rip..." gemeva e si contorceva sotto le dita del ragazzo.  
Rip gli separò le cosce e si adagiò fra loro, succhiò segni rossi nella carne tenera al loro interno, lenendo il dolore con la lingua calda, quindi prese in mano il cazzo di Jamie, con le sue mani ruvide e piene di calli, lo accarezzò su e giù una due tre volte e infine lo leccò bagnato, dalla radice alla punta, prendendolo poi tutto in bocca. Jamie gridò. La bocca calda e umida, la suzione profonda, il movimento della lingua di Rip, erano troppo...  
"Dio Rip...non resisto...sto arrivando..." ansimava .  
Rip allora lo lasciò andare.Jamie aprì gli occhi e lo guardò.  
"Cosa vuoi Jamie, dimmelo..vuoi scopare?...oppure vuoi altro, dimmelo...quello che vuoi tesoro..." chiese Rip, baciandolo profondamente.  
Jamie era stordito, voleva solo abbandonarsi alle cure di Rip.  
"Ti voglio dentro Rip...si...fottimi...voglio essere tuo..."Jamie pregò.  
"Arrivo piccola..." disse Rip sorridendo e abbracciandolo "sarai mio...."


	4. Chapter 4

Rip frugò nella borsa senza staccarsi da Jamie.  
Recuperò una bottiglia di lubrificante e lo versò generosamente sulle dita.  
Aprì le gambe di Jamie più larghe e poi con una mano prese ad accarezzare il cazzo dolente del ragazzo, con l'altra a stimolare e aprire il suo buco stretto.  
Jamie sussultò al tocco e ansimò forte quando la punta del.dito di Rip oltrepassò l'ingresso.  
"Sei ok, Jamie?"domandò apprensivo, poi continuando a massaggiare delicatamente il buco, accompagnando con delicati movimenti sul suo cazzo disse "lo hai mai fatto Jamie...sei mai stato con un uomo, così?"  
Jamie arrossì.  
Prese coraggio e disse " No Rip...sei il primo..."  
Rip lo guardò con gli occhi grandi. "Ti prometto che non lo dimenticherai mai...."  
Rip si prese il suo tempo, usando tanto lubrificante e lavorando piano, attentamente, spingendosi in profondità poco a poco,allargando e sforbiciando le dita, cercando il.punto che gli avrebbe fatto vedere le stelle.  
Non appena fu abbastanza dentro e lo sfiorò Jamie lanciò un grido."Mio dio Rip...che cos'era..." ansimava "ti prego fallo ancora.."  
Rip era eccitatissimo, il cazzo gli faceva male fra le gambe, e la vista di Jamie che si contorceva e chiedeva di più lo stavano facendo diventare impaziente. Ma lo fece, continuò a pompare in lui, toccando li ogni volta co lentezza.  
Jamie non connetteva più.  
"Fottimi Rip...fallo adesso...fottimi ti prego..." gridò.  
Rip lo girò a faccia in giù, sui gomiti, gli tenne aperte le natiche con una mano e co l'altra guidò il suo cazzo nel buco aperto, spingendo dentro lentamente ma inesorabilmente.  
Il.cazzo di Rip era grande e spesso e Jamie rimase senza fiato.  
"Rip santo dio..." disse  
Rip spinse dentro fino a che le sue palle non si appoggiarono al culo di Jamie. Rimase un po' fermo poi cominciò a muoversi.  
Ogni spinta più forte dell'altra, si tirava fuori e poi rientrava, schiaffeggiando la morbida carne di Jamie.Il movimento dei fianchi di Rip si fece più duro e Jamie cominciò a spingere indietro per incontrare le sue spinte.  
"Cazzo Jamie...oh cazzo..." Rip gridava.  
Poi si mise seduto suo talloni le cosce aperte tirando Jamie con lui. Una mano intorno al petto e una intorno alla mascella. Jamie seduto sul suo grembo con il suo cazzo spinto sempre più giù.  
Fianchi di Rip ora si muovevano freneticamente. Mise la bocca sull'orecchio di Jamie. "Toccati Jamie..."ansimò.  
Jamie lo fece e Rip lo guardò avvolgere la mano introno al suo cazzo e masturbarsi con forza.  
"Si si così tesoro...fammi vedere come arrivi...voglio guardarti...avanti Jamie...." Jamie intensificò il movimento chiamando il nome di Rip e improvvisamente si irrigidì e tremò, schizzando ovunque e colando sulla sua mano.  
Si strinse sul.cazzo di Rip e poi si allentò rilassandosi.  
Era il momento. Rip lo abbassò su mani e ginocchia, una mano sotto il mento e una premuta alla base della schiena.  
Lo scopò duro e veloce, ricercando il suo piacere, fino a quando la vista si appanna e il sangue nelle orecchie sembra un fiume in piena. L'orgasmo lo colpì come un scarica elettrica ,chiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca mandando un gemito basso e rauco e rilasciò nel profondo di Jamie, in ondate successive di pura estasi.  
Dopo un tempo indeterminato si tirò fuori e crollò con  
Jamie sulla coperta.  
Subito lo tirò contro il suo petto e lo abbracciò forte.  
Erano distrutti, appagati, tanto da non avere necessità di parlare.  
Chiusero gli occhi e si addormentarono.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie si svegliò con Rip che lo scrollava leggermente.   
"Alzati tesoro...si sta facendo tardi..." Rip parlava dolcemente.   
Si era lavato e ora stava pulendo Jamie, esaminando il suo corpo per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Le sue mani toccarono ogni segno e ogni livido.  
Rip quasi si vergognava.   
"Scusami...guarda come ti ho ridotto" disse .  
Jamie guardò in basso, accarezzando il segno di un morso intorno a un capezzolo.  
"Non essere ridicolo, Rip...nessuno mi ha mai desiderato così..." rispose.  
"Stai bene qui?"chiese toccando i buco tenero.  
Jamie sussultò.   
" Mai stato meglio..." sospirò soddisfatto.   
"È stata la cosa più bella della mia vita...." disse Jamie  
"Anche per me...." rispose   
Si abbassò su di lui e lo baciò.   
Jamie capì subito.   
"Rip...non faremo tardi?" domandò gemendo.   
"C'è sempre tempo per un pompino, tesoro...sdraiati e aprì le gambe per me." disse, roco.  
"Gesù Cristo..." ansimò Jamie.   
Quando lo prese in bocca Jamie era già duro.   
Rip lo lavorò profondo e veloce, con la lingua e la gola.  
Jamie ansimava, si inarcava. La mano fra i suoi capelli ricci,   
"Avanti Rip...così...continua non fermarti..." diceva sconnessamente.   
"Oh si, così....sono tuo ...prendimi...prendi tutto..." lo incoraggiava.   
Rip gemette.   
Succhiò forte e deglutì intorno alla punta del cazzo di Jamie.  
La pancia di Jamie si contrasse, l'orgasmo stava arrivando, montando in lui come una tempesta.   
"Ahhhhhhh....ahhhhhhh...si.." gridò forte e tenendo ferma la sua testa sul suo cazzo Jamie arrivò, riempiendo la gola e la bocca di Rip.  
Rip inghiotti tutto, spremendo e mungendo Jamie.  
Dopo leccò tutto pulito e leccandosi le labbra, mantenendo gli occhi in quelli di Jamie.  
Jamie lo guardava stordito.   
Lo tirò su e lo baciò profondamente, volendo condividere il momento.   
Si staccarono.  
"Jamie io..." Rip era duro e spinse il suo cazzo nella piega dell'anca di Jamie "lasciami finire..." grugnì.   
Jamie lo lasciò fare.   
Si aggrappò a lui con tutta la forza, spingendo freneticamente contro Jamie, ansimando forte.  
Poche spinte veloci e arrivò sulla pancia e sul cazzo morbido di Jamie, tremando e gridando.   
Si sdraiarono di nuovo.Vicini.  
"Grazie " Jamie ruppe il silenzio.   
"Di cosa?"rispose Rip  
" Di essere sempre il.mio migliore amico..." sussurrò.   
"Sempre..."

Fine


End file.
